1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of firearms, and more particularly to a single shot falling breech block rifle.
2. Description of Related Art
The falling breech block rifle in previous variations date from the earliest breech loading designs to the present. The majority of the earlier art required rimmed cartridges for extraction and were not designed or manufactured to withstand modern high pressure loads in common use today.
The addition of modern safety features, extraction systems, and refinements for trigger adjustments are typically responsible for increasing the complexity of much of the currently produced designs and corresponding art.
Commonly, the part fitting and adjustments to prior art have been done by factory personnel or referred to reputable gunsmiths. The level of skill required to perform the services are costly due to the high costs of labor and time. At the present time, customer adjustments are not common options (or recommended) because if done incorrectly they can result in possible accidents and liability issues.
Provisions for takedown of modern designs are most often hindered due to forward mounted mainsprings and/or extractor mechanisms. This also increases difficulties encountered during stock manufacture or replacement, requiring complex fitting.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved falling breech block rifle.